My Family
by sleepdreamer
Summary: AU Family life in the Carver household and what would have happen if Jim and June had got together years earlier Orginally written in the run up to The Bill's 20th Anniversary in 2003 (rated M for later chapters)


Jim looked up at the banner that stretched across the hall 'Happy 18th Birthday Beth', it read in large gold letters, he could not believe that his eldest child was turning 18, it only seemed like yesterday she had been born, he could remember the day he was told that he was going to become a dad like it was a fresh memory that had only just happened, it was the same with the memories of his other three children.  
Joe was 16 and along with his 13-year-old brother Ashley was the spite of Jim, complete with the floppy blonde hair and those large bluey-grey eyes that his wife loved so much, the gateway to his emotions.  
Beth was the double of her mother only with her dad's relaxed personality but it was his youngest daughter Alexandra who was a complete mini version of her mother, at the age of 4 Alex was already more argumentative and independent than the rest of his children, he was dreading the day she became a teenager.

'You day dreaming Dad?' asked Joe as he and Ashley stood holding the banner ' Is it straight?'  
'Sorry Joe it is perfect mate'  
'Do you think B will like this?'  
'She will Ash' said Jim as the boys secured the banner 'Come on we had better go, your mum won't be impressed if we get back late'  
'Not half, especially if she has had a bad day at work' Ash commented as he jumped from the ladder  
'That's not the only problem though is it, Mum was like this when she was pregnant with Alex, wasn't she Dad?'  
Jim laughed at his eldest son's comment ' That's true, at least you two are spared from some of the earache I get'  
'Well it is your fault Dad' Joe looked at Ash who nodded in agreement  
'Yeah Dad, it's getting embarrassing, you have any more kids our family car will be a double decker bus' Ash said as they walked outside'  
'You know what Dad' Joe put his arm around Jim's shoulder ' You and Mum should really pay a bit more attention to those chats you have given us all about safe sex, you might learn something and not have any more than five kids'  
'You are a pair of cheeky sods aren't you'  
'You taught us well Dad'

Jim shut the front door 'Will you leave your shoes somewhere else, please guys, someone is going to break their neck one of these days, either that or die from the smell'  
'Not funny Dad, you been taking comedy lessons from Reg Hollis again' commented Joe as he and Ash started to go upstairs  
'How about this for funny why don't the pair of you have a shower'  
Ash laughed 'Now that is funny, you know Joe only showers at Christmas and that was three months ago'  
'You little git' Joe chased up the stairs after Ash

'What are those two idiots doing now Dad' asked Beth as Jim came into the kitchen as a loud crash was heard upstairs followed by the sound of their mum telling them off 'They had better not get in my way later' she started to iron the other leg of her jeans  
'I know I have told them to have a shower now so that they are not in your way later'  
'Cheers Dad, tonight is going to be great, you and Mum are wicked'  
'It's your birthday you enjoy it, where is your Mum'  
'Just bathing Alex, she looks really knackered Dad, she should be taking it easy, she is four months pregnant and after the problems she had last time, I thought she would be taking it easy'  
'Don't worry Beth once everyone knows she will have no opportunity to overdo it, I know Gina is watching her'  
'Good, at least you spoil her when she is at home, I still can't believe that no one has guessed it is bloody obvious if you look at her, for a bunch of coppers they miss the obvious don't they'  
'Daddy' Alex as she came running in and up to Jim  
'Hello sweetheart' Jim bent down and picked her up  
June came in carrying Alex's dressing gown 'Alexandra Louise Carver have you no shame young lady'  
'She is a little tart, she is always running around starkers'  
'Am not' replied Alex as Jim put her down and June put her dressing gown on her  
'Do you want me to get her dressed Mum, so you can relax for a bit'  
'That would be nice thanks Beth' there was another loud crash from upstairs 'Tell those to pack it in too'  
'No problem Mum, come on you lets get you pretty for the party'  
'Can I have some of your make up on' asked Alex excitedly'  
Beth scooped her little sister up 'And she claims she is no tart'  
June and Jim laughed as the girls left the kitchen  
'You are ok babes?' Jim asked as he kissed June and hugged her  
'Yeah Im fine, just tired, I've had Gina popping in every five minutes checking I wasn't over doing things, as you were not there to cluck around me'  
'Good, look why don't you relax like Beth said, how about having a bath or something'  
'Yeah I think I might' she smiled as Jim rubbed her small rounded bump, which was clearly visible 'I love you'  
'I love you too, Mrs Carver'

Jim came into the bathroom 'Joe and Ash are ready, Alex is dressed and watching the Fimbles and Beth is changing her outfit for possibly the 8th time, so I am going to sort myself out' he began to run the taps so he could shave  
June sighed as she sat up in the bath 'Im so glad we have this bathroom up here, it so peaceful'  
'Indeed, I think we made the right decision converting the attic rather than moving, it's nice to forget we have four kids downstairs'  
'Very true, was one of your more intelligent ideas James'  
'I do have my moments' he looked at her ' It is a good job we are telling people about the baby tonight'  
'Tell me about it, if I had still been in uniform everyone would have guessed weeks ago, never mind'  
She got out of the bath, kissed Jim as she wrapped her towel around her' Can you believe our daughter is 18'  
'I know I was thinking that when the boys were putting up that banner, I still think of her as my little girl, it's scary to think we have been together for so long too'  
'In deed, 20 years this summer that you walked into that station and stole my heart'  
'I never thought I stood a chance with you, the day I asked you out I was absolutely terrified'  
'Well Im glad it only took you a few weeks to decide to do it, otherwise it might have taken us years'  
'What a scary thought, we could have ended up so lonely'  
June laughed 'Ever the optimist Jim'  
'It's true though, we could have been stuck in some unhappy marriage or on our own, without our kids'  
'That would not be so bad some times' she smiled  
'Very true'

'You not drinking tonight June?' asked Tony as Jim handed June a glass of orange juice  
'No, unfortunately someone has to get this lot home later, any way one of us will have to be sober later to sort Beth out' she looked around the hall ' and Joe' noticing their eldest son and daughter swapping drinks  
'Each time I turn round he is pinching my pint' said Jim  
'Takes after you then mate'  
'Cheers Tone'  
'Anyway if I was drinking Jim would have to be the sensible one and you know there is no chance there'  
'Isn't my wife brilliant Tony?'  
'Indeed mate and you are full of crap'  
June laughed 'No disagreements there'

Jim took the microphone from Nick who was being DJ as per usual  
'Sorry to interrupt the music but I would like to take this opportunity to say a few words about the birthday girl...June and I were talking earlier that it didn't seem possible that 18 years ago this morning Elizabeth Michelle Carver was born weighing 6lb 3oz, I was the happiest man alive that day and felt that life could not get any better, I had that feeling when her brothers and sister were born too.  
Beth has bought us many years of joy and happiness and has made June and me very proud of her, even though she has made us worried by wanting to join the force as well, you think we would have put her off, but like her mother she has a stubborn streak and will not change her mind about things' people in the room laughed 'We are proud that you are our daughter Beth and love you very much. Happy Birthday Sweetheart'

Jim gave the microphone to Nick as claps broke out in the room  
'Thanks Dad' Beth said hugging Jim. She took the microphone ' Aren't parent embarrassing? , I would like to thank mum and dad for letting me have this party, Im glad I have made you proud of me, I have spent the past few days wondering what I could say to thank mum and dad for all they have done for me over the years. The amount of people who I have met over the years who have gone strangely quiet when I mention my surname has been unbelievable, so thank you for making me a social outcast' I never realised till a few years ago how much fear my parent's names can put into some people, Joe, Ash, Alex and I have the best parents in the world, even though Alex would rather live with the Teletubbies and Ash thinks mum and dad are the real life Marge and Homer Simpson'. Laughs echoed around the room  
'It can be handy having such infamous parents but it can have its down side too, on my first day of school I proudly announced that my parents were police officers to my teacher, only to discover when mum came to pick me up that she and Bob had stopped my teacher for speeding the day before. Thank you for giving me the chance to be the person I wanted to be and I love you both so much. Thank you everyone for coming and making my birthday so fantastic. So everyone carry on enjoying yourself and the next round of drinks is on mum and dad, after dad makes a short announcement'

'Congratulations' said Tony as he hugged June and Jim ' Now we know why you are not drinking, how have the kids taken the news?'  
'Apart from Alex saying she would rather another rabbit, they have been ok about it, in fact they were more excited than we thought they would be' smiled June  
'Joe did make a comment earlier that June and I should pay more attention to the chats we gave them about safe sex'  
Tony laughed 'he is a cheeky sod that one'

June got into bed and noticed Jim snoring lightly, she kissed him softly on the lips and made herself comfy next to Jim  
'Is she ok?' asked Jim he turned over kissed June shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, placing one hand on her bump  
'She's fine now that she has been sick, I have given her a bucket and a glass of water' she placed her hand on Jims  
'Good, you are always the best person to have around in that situation'  
'Well I have had enough practice with you over the years, when you go out with the lads'  
'Do you remember that time when you were pregnant with Beth and I had been out and we were fighting over the toilet to be sick into it'  
'Oh god yes' she turned over to look at Jim ' That was rather funny, I felt really bad and I spent the morning looking after you rather than you looking after me'  
'You are my guardian angel, I was thinking earlier about what we were talking about when you were in the bath'  
'Which bit?' asked June knowing that she was going to be unable to just go to sleep  
'About what our lives might have been like if we had not got married, we would have probably been in the station the night of the explosion, we might have died'  
'If it had not have been Ash's birthday we would have been in the station too, if we had not got together do you think you would have still been in CID, do you think your tenure would have been renewed?'  
'Probably not, I probably would have still been a constable and have screwed everything up, probably ended up back in uniform'  
'What with me in CSU'  
'Maybe, do you reckon we might have got together at some point'  
June smiled at him 'More than likely, we couldn't fight against our feelings forever, they would have come to surface at some point, probably when everyone was killed, its time like that you realise what things are important to you, I can just image us in CSU, long lingering looks across the office' she ran her hand across his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips 'Sneaking around stealing kisses like we did when we first got together'  
She ran her fingers across his chest, gently stroking the hair that lightly covered his chest 'Don't you remember how it used to add to the excitement, those accidental on purpose touches as we went passed each other'

'Indeed it was good' Jim said as he ran his finger down her cheekbone 'I remember the day after we had been to Brighton for the weekend  
'Oh yes, the day we were found out, we could not keep our hands off each other'  
'I just could not help it, you looked so sexy, that was the weekend I realised I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and that made me feel electric, I can't believe we were caught out like that'  
'It's your fault Jim, you followed me into the locker room, pinned me against the wall...'  
'Yes but you were the one with their hands in my trousers'  
'I...'  
'And you were the one who decided to go to Brighton even though you knew that Taffy was taking his mum to Brighton'  
June laughed as Jim tickled her waist 'I didn't know where they were staying though did I?'  
'I kept wondering why Taffy and Dave were laughing whenever I walked past'  
'it was a good job they discovered when they did other wise it would have been a triple announcement'  
Jim smiled 'Then again if they had not have found out, we would not have been in Scotland celebrating our engagement, But then again my darling it might not have been out daughters 18th birthday'  
'At least everyone believed us when we told everyone we were getting married so soon so we could get married on the day we first met, rather than Im pregnant so we have to do it quickly too'  
'They did get a bit suss though'  
'But know one actually asked out right did they Jim, in the space of five months we made three announcements, We got engaged in June, married in August and then in October we told everyone I was four months pregnant, that was very fast work Mr Carver'  
'Well I had to move quickly or someone else may have got you'  
June ran her hand up his leg 'Not everything has to be rushed though does it'  
He smiled 'You are a wicked woman June Carver, did you know?  
June nodded and smiled as Jim lent in and kissed her


End file.
